


Kankri: Fall In Love ==>

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, They r in LOVE, he h8s soft noises, humanstuck!!, kankri has autism!!, kankri has dark brown hair with dark skin to match, rufioh is latino with his canon hair, seer of blood/rogue of breath, theyre both 17-18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:20:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25332307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Relationships: Rufioh Nitram/Kankri Vantas
Kudos: 13





	Kankri: Fall In Love ==>

your name is **KANKRI VANTAS** , and you're incredibly, incredibly screwed.

you're watching as your classmate and friend, rufioh nitram, write down something. you haven't been paying attention, which you scold yourself for. you were the one who had invited him over to study in the first place! how rude and problematic it would be of you to not participate and leave your dear friend doing it all himself? you clear your throat down and look at your own notebook; you can surely fill this. you look at the subject; english, perfect. you began to write, more of a rant really.

thats just how you write. maybe its a you thing, but you like to talk. a *lot*. you quite times get caught up in yourself talking, its quite embarassing. thats why most people don't like you. they think you're... weird, to say the least. you don't like soft or quite noises, and you take things to seriously. you quite times take things to heart, including insults(well, if thrown in the proper way by the right people). you have a tendency to boss people around because most times you can't tell that they *are* annoyed. you're a visual person also, which is why you rely heavily on triggers and warning things properly.

you blink a couple times, before glancing back up at rufioh-- oh. hes looking at you.  
  
"--hello? kankr1?"  
  
you open and close your mouth a couple of times. "Rufi9h, yes. D9 y9u need anything? Ap9l9gies if I 9ffended y9u, 9r if y9u th9ught I was ign9ring y9u. I was merely caught up in th9ught. Th9ugh I understand if that's n9t a w9rthy answer, and if y9u wish t9 a6sc9nd 6ecause 9f my ign9rance. 9n that n9te,--"

< "kanny," ugh, you narrow your eyes in disgust for the nickname, (you hate how you dont mind it as much when he says it), "calm down. 1t's f1ne."  
he smiles at you, sitting up a bit more. you take a deep breath, doing the same. "Well... then what *did* y9u need?"  
  
"1 was ask1n' you 1f you wanted to go fetch some food, take a break, y'know? we can go to a jo1nt or just downsta1rs, whatever you want, doll." you contemplate whether you should go and "fetch" some food from a "joint" or in fact just take the short trip to your kitchen. you think the latter is better, you have healthier food and it minimizes both journey and wait time.  
  


you realize you didn't actually say the inquiriy's answer out loud a few moments later, finding rufioh staring at you expectantly. "D9wnstairs w9uld 6e lovely." lovely? weird choice in words, you scold yourself mentally.

\----

you arrive back upstairs after eating. you both sit on the bed next to each other. you feel your breath catch in your throat when his fingers brush against yours. you take a deep breath. "Well I guess we sh9uld c9ntinue 9ur studying--"  
  
  
you hear a sharp inhale from rufioh that cuts you off immediantly. "actually 1 was th1nk1n'... we could just ch1ll out? we've been study1n' for l1ke an hour! that sh*t gets t1r1ng." you reluctantly agree, adding on a 'watch y9ur language' at the end.

after some debate, you both agree on a movie. you scoot back, leaning against pillows that are the only barrier from you and the headboard. rufioh does the same, and you swear hes a little bit closer. you glance over to confirm your theories and oh god. hes... *close*. you can almost feel his breath and its driving you insane. you want to kiss him, almost *need.*

you usually aren't one to do something so violating without asking first, but... you really don't know what came over you. you lean in, stealing a glance quick enough to connect your lips. its slow and sweet, he turns his full attention to you, bringing a hand to cup your cheek. its soft and littered with scars. its also incredibly warm. you pull away to breathe, looking at him wide eyed.

"Uhm. I w9uld like t9 ap9l9gize in the fullest f9r that, I just... Y9u were s9 cl9se and--"  
  
" _ **kankr1**_." his voice is needy, desprate. "..Yes?" you ask, weary.

"do that aga1n."


End file.
